


Suit

by cursora



Category: Vivianne Miedema - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursora/pseuds/cursora
Summary: Viv confesses she likes to be bossed around every now and then. Lisa knows exactly how to respond to that.
Relationships: Lisa Evans / Vivianne Miedema
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	1. Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn(ish)
> 
> English is not my first language, so apologies in advance for big (and and small) mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa didn't say anything but instead, she gave her a look - Viv knew that look. Lisa was definitely up to something.

‘All right, we really need to take a shower now, otherwise, we are going to be late’, Lisa said, getting out of bed. Viv looked at her, as she stretched her gorgeous naked body. It was Sunday, and they didn’t have to play a game this weekend because of a free round. It was a welcome weekend off during a season that was packed with games.  
They just had a full Scottish breakfast in bed, and Viv felt like she could sleep again. But she would have to get out of bed soon, because a friend of Lisa’s was opening a new art exhibition in a gallery in London, and they were both invited to attend the reception. Katie and Ruesha were also invited because Ruesha was a good friend of the artist's husband.  
Viv looked forward to going there; Katie and Ruesha were always such a good company - they were funny and intelligent and both Lisa and Viv had both cried with laughter many times because of their funny remarks and jokes. 

‘Are you secretly staring at me?’ Lisa said, as she turned her head to Viv.  
‘Not at all’, Viv said. ‘Yes, I was staring at you, but certainly not secretly’, she smirked.  
Lisa smiled. ‘Oh OK, and why are you staring at me, exactly?’  
At first, she wanted to tell her the truth - that she was staring at her because she just couldn't get enough of her beautiful body, but instead, she said: ‘Oh, I was just checking if you’d maybe put on some weight’, Viv smirked.  
‘What?!’, Lisa exclaimed, laughing. She dove on top of her and said: ‘Come here, you bitch!’  
Lisa had been on the same weight for ages, so unlike many women she didn’t have a weight complex at all. That’s exactly why Viv could afford such a bad joke.  
But Lisa pretended to be angry as she sat on top of her, pushed Viv’s arms onto the bed above her head, holding her captured. She brought her mouth towards Viv’s right nipple, and bit it, hard enough to cause mild pain. She then did exactly the same to her left nipple, causing Viv to moan. ‘Say you’re sorry’, Lisa commanded. Viv refused, and Lisa bit her nipples again. Finally, Viv surrendered.  
The both laughed for a while, Lisa was still sitting on top of her, Viv felt the warmth of her pussy on her belly - such a good feeling. She pushed her body a bit upward to feel more of that, causing Lisa to smile. 

She didn't say anything but instead, she gave her a look - Viv knew that look. She was certainly up to something, but she couldn’t really put her finger on it. ‘We really need to get going now’, Lisa said, getting out of bed again. And then, threateningly: 'But don’t think I’m going to let you get away with this so easily.' Viv felt her body react when she heard the strict tone in her girlfriend’s voice. She is really up to something, Viv thought.

When Lisa came out of the shower, drying her hair with a big towel, she rushed Viv out of bed. ‘Come on Viv, let’s get ready. It’s going to be a rather chic reception, so we'd better be on time and look smart.’ 

Viv took a shower and put on her new black pants and her silky white blouse. She combed her hair, put it in a bun, put on some light makeup, and just when she started wondering where Lisa was, her girlfriend entered the bathroom, wearing a beautiful suit which looked a bit like a female version of a tuxedo, but instead of black, it was cornflower blue. She wore a white blouse underneath and high heels, her hair was in a ponytail. She looked incredibly feminine and butch at the same time. Mesmerized, Viv stared at her, swallowing, lightly blushing.  
Lisa smiled. ‘Do you like it?’  
‘Yes. Jesus, y-you look.. stunning’, Viv stuttered.  
‘So this is the kind of suit you like, yeah?’  
'Yes. Wow.'


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv swallowed when she saw her girlfriend wearing a new, beautiful suit - she definitely had something naughty stuff in mind.

During one of their sessions in bed in which both girls told each other about their desires and fantasies, Viv had confessed to Lisa that she liked to be bossed around every now and then - something Lisa obviously already knew.  
But she also told her that she would especially like it if Lisa would wear a suit when she was the one in charge. Viv blushed when she told her, but Lisa pretended not to see that. She thought it was incredibly hot that her shy girlfriend opened up like this. ‘A suit? Like the ones we have at the club when they need us to look representative?’  
‘Yeah, something like that’.  
‘Oh I like that’, Lisa said. She imagined herself wearing a suit, undressing Viv, commanding her, fucking her…  
Lisa touched Viv's pussy, and not to her surprise, she was very wet. She always got so horny from just talking about sex. Viv moaned, and pushed her body against Lisa’s hand.  
‘Oh, you really want this, don’t you?’ Lisa teased.  
She started fucking her slowly and deep for a very long time, and she loved, loved to see Viv’s reaction to this treatment. She totally surrendered herself to Lisa, closing her eyes, her pussy wide open for her fingers. Lisa didn't start fucking her faster and deeper until Viv begged her to do this. When she finally did, Lisa added a third finger, commanded her to pull up her knees and started pumping her strong fingers deep, hard and fast into that gorgeous, soaking pussy. Viv moaned uncontrollably, her eyes closed, her pussy wide open for her girlfriend.

When Lisa finally let her come, Viv had a very powerful, overwhelming climax that caused her to moan so loudly that Lisa was happy their neighbours were both at work.  
Lisa stroked her hair and smirked: ‘That was intense, babe. And I wasn’t even wearing a suit.’  
They both chuckled, Viv still trembling because of this powerful orgasm.

***

Now Viv understood what that was all about this morning, and her 'threat' that she wasn't getting so easily away with her joke. Lisa wearing this new, beautiful suit - she definitely had some naughty stuff in mind...  
‘You look so hot', Viv said. 'When.. when did you buy this?'  
'Remember I went shopping with Mitchy when you joined us for lunch after that interview?'  
Viv nodded. Lisa had showed her everything she bought, except for this.  
As if she had just been reading her mind, Lisa said: 'I thought it would be nice to surprise you with it.'  
Viv smiled, still impressed by the way she looked. 'It's really… beautiful'

‘You look hot too, babe. I love that blouse, and those pants. Very chic.’ She stepped towards Viv, opened a few buttons of her blouse, and touched her nipples through the fabric of her bra. They got hard immediately. Lisa smiled, and pinched them both. Viv closed her eyes for a second, holding her breath. Then Lisa pushed her against the wall behind her, opened the button and the zipper of her pants, and let her hand slide into Viv’s panties. ‘You’re so wet’ Lisa said, while cupping her pussy in her hand.  
‘Yeah, you make me wet, wearing that suit.’  
‘Oh, so it’s my fault now?’, she said, still cupping her wet pussy. ‘You’re such a naughty girl. I really need to teach you a lesson.’ She pushed two fingers into her wetness and started fucking her, Viv leaning against the wall behind her. Viv knew it was still a bit early, so there would be enough time to…

‘That’s enough for now’, Lisa said, removing her fingers and going to the bathroom to wash her hands. ‘We really need to go now.’  
‘But… but it’s super early’, Viv said, sounding desperate and disappointed, her pants and blouse still open.  
‘Yeah, but we need to buy some flowers, too. And besides: I’m in charge, babe. So I get to decide what I do with you and when I’m doing that.’ She pinched her nipple. ‘Understood?’  
‘Yes’, Viv whispered, feeling very horny.  
‘Now make yourself decent and let’s go.’  
Viv did as she was told, grabbed the car keys and drove them to the florist, where Lisa bought a bunch of beautiful flowers.


	3. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Lisa in her suit certainly didn’t help to distract her from horny thoughts, so she hoped that the artwork in this quiet corner of the gallery would. She had just been there for five minutes, when she heard a pair of shoes climbing the stairs - unmistakably high heels.

When they arrived at the reception, they were welcomed by Lisa’s friend, a warm and sweet young woman, and her husband, a handsome, very well dressed guy. Viv looked around and she was happy that Lisa had told her to dress up - it truly was a chic reception.  
Guys and girls were bringing drinks and bites, soft lounge music playing in the background. ‘Are you driving back? Or am I?’Lisa asked.  
‘I’ll drive. I know how much you love champagne’, Viv said, smiling.  
Lisa smiled back. ‘Thanks babe. Cheers’. They raised their glasses.

Lisa took a sip from her champagne, while Viv had some sparkling water. God, she looks so gorgeous, Viv thought. They took a look at all the art work, while it was still quiet. Soon, the place would be packed with people. They looked at a massive black and white photograph, when Lisa whispered in Viv’s ear: ‘I can’t tell you how much I look forward to undressing you when we get home’. 

Viv felt her body react immediately. She blushed and swallowed, not capable of saying anything. Lisa gave her that look again - her bright eyes seemed to get even brighter when she had naughty plans. Viv felt like she drowned in those eyes sometimes, and today that was definitely the case again. Lisa seemed to know that, so she kept looking at her, holding her captured. Lisa loved to see her like this, she loved the feeling of being in charge, to basically ‘possess’ her girl.

‘Well hello there, gorgeous girls’, they suddenly heard behind them. When they turned around, they saw the pretty faces of Katie and Ruesha. They both looked gorgeous in their dresses. They hugged and kissed each other and Katie exclaimed: ‘Oh my God, you both look stunning! Will you marry me, both of you?’ They laughed. ‘Nope’, Lisa said, pointing at Viv, ‘this pretty girl here is mine. She’s so sweet, she’ll even drive me home so I can drink champagne.’ Viv raised both eyebrows, looking shy. ‘Oooh, that’s sweet’, Ruesha said. ‘I always have to beg Katie to drive us home’. ‘Nothing wrong with a little begging now, is there?’, Katie smirked. They laughed, and Viv knew Lisa was looking at her. ‘Exactly’, Lisa said. 

‘O man, I love that suit, Lisa’, Katie said, looking at her again. ‘You really look stunning, girl.’ Lisa smiled. ‘Thanks’. ‘Hey Viv, I hope you understand how lucky you are to take this gorgeous girl home with you tonight’, Katie said. ‘Uhm yeah’, Viv said, blushing, thinking about what Lisa just promised her. Katie, Ruesha and Lisa laughed. Katie and Ruesha just thought Viv was being her shy self, but Lisa knew exactly what Viv was thinking. 

‘And of course Lisa is also lucky with a hot chick like you’, Katie added, putting her arm around Viv’s waist. ‘These clothes look really good on you, girl.’ ‘Thanks’, Viv said shyly. ‘Everything looks good on her’, Lisa said, ‘She’s so perfect, it’s almost annoying.’ The girls laughed, and Viv blushed. ‘Can we talk about something else now?’ They laughed again and Lisa kissed her on the cheek. ‘Sorry, but you're such a babe.'

The girls mingled a bit with the other guests, chatting with a lot of people. Viv wasn’t really fond of that, so she decided to take a look at the artwork on the first floor. It was older work that she’d seen before, but she liked it and it was a good excuse to escape from chit chat with people she didn’t know. 

This part of the gallery was empty, apart from two women who were just making their way to the ground floor again. They nodded and then Viv was alone. She was still feeling very turned on, and she couldn’t wait to go home, but she knew it was Lisa who would decide when that would happen. Watching Lisa in her suit certainly didn’t help to distract her from horny thoughts, so she hoped that the artwork in this quiet corner of the gallery would. She had just been there for five minutes, when she heard a pair of shoes climbing the stairs - unmistakably high heels. 

She turned around, and looked Lisa in the eye. ‘Hey babe, are you here?’ she said. ‘I was looking for you.’  
‘Yeah, I wanted to ehm… relax a little’, Viv said.  
Lisa smiled and looked around, checking if they were really alone.  
‘It’s quiet here’, Lisa said.  
‘Yeah’  
Lisa walked towards Viv, very slowly, until she stood in front of her.  
Viv swallowed.  
Lisa put her hand on her hip, squeezed her ass and then pinched her nipples through her blouse. She brought her mouth close to Viv’s ear. ‘If I had my way, I would push you against this wall and fuck you so hard you would scream’, Lisa whispered.


	4. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Can we please go home?’ Viv asked.  
> ‘You are horny, aren’t you?’  
> ‘Yeah’, Viv said shyly.  
> ‘Oh, I love that’
> 
> Although Lisa had already made sure they were alone in the room and that nobody could see them, she checked again.

Viv swallowed, a wave of pure lust running through her body. Lisa smiled at Viv’s reaction, grabbed her hand and said airlily: ‘Let’s have a drink.’

‘Can we please go home?’ Viv asked.  
‘You are horny, aren’t you?’  
‘Yeah’, Viv said shyly.  
‘Oh, I love that’

Although Lisa had already made sure they were alone in the room and that nobody could see them, she checked again. Then she pushed Viv against the wall behind her, opened the button and zipper of Viv’s pants, and let her hand slide into her panties. ‘My God, you are so wet’, Lisa said.  
The look in Viv’s eyes was priceless - she looked at her with a mix of fear, disbelief and pure lust when Lisa pushed two fingers inside her and fucked her. Viv was such a cool, unfazed person, it was almost impossible to upset her or to make her do irrational or ill-considered things. She was very reasonable, almost boring even.  
But Lisa, her beautiful, naughty and wild girl, had broken right through all these walls, lighting an inextinguishable fire in Viv. So there she was, being fucked in a gallery that was packed with people. Okay, nobody could see what they were doing and if someone would be climbing the stairs to the first floor they would hear it and they would have enough time to stop, but still... Lisa kept on fucking Viv, but avoided touching her clit. 

Although Viv may have been convinced that Lisa would make her come here and now, Lisa had other plans with her. After a few minutes, she removed her fingers, cleaned her hand with a makeup removing wipe from her purse and said: ‘You’re making me thirsty. Make yourself decent, so we can have a drink now.’ 

‘Please’, Viv said.  
‘No, Viv’, Lisa whispered. You’ll have to wait till we get home. I’m sorry. To be honest: I’m not sorry at all. I love to see you like this, horny and desperate. Oh, when we get home, don’t expect me to give what you want. I’m going to play with you exactly the way I like it. You’re gonna have to beg me..’ She squeezed her ass and commanded: ‘Now make yourself decent.’ 

Viv obeyed, her legs felt weak and her body felt like it was on fire. They walked towards the balcony of the first floor so they had a good view over the people below them. Katie looked up and waved. Lisa waved back. ‘Drinks?’ Katie mimed. Lisa put her thumbs up. ‘We’ll have one drink and then we’ll go home.’ Viv nodded, still feeling incredibly horny and excited.  
‘You’re such a babe’, Lisa said, grabbing her hand, when they descended the stairs. ‘You too’, Viv said, her voice sounding strange. Lisa squeezed her hand and took her with her to Katie. Ruesha was talking to Miranda, the artist, and Katie was happy that Viv and Lisa joined her.

‘What’s up there?’ Katie asked. ‘Some of Miranda’s old work. It isn't part of this exhibition, but it’s also beautiful. Viv loves it. Don’t you, babe?’ ‘Uhm yeah’, Viv said, blushing. ‘Are you alright, Viv? You look a bit feverish’, Katie said. ‘Yeah, it was a bit ehm.. hot, up there’, Viv replied. Lisa smiled her most innocent smile, and Viv apparently had a sudden interest in a label on the back of an empty beer bottle. Katie looked at them, amused. Lisa went to the toilet, so Katie could talk privately to Viv. ‘You weren't doing up there what I think you were doing, right?’ Katie asked. She was always so straightforward - Viv smiled.  
'Looking at art, you mean?' Viv smirked.  
Katie laughed, looking at Viv. 'I was going to ask you both to join us for a drink in the pub, but maybe I shouldn't?'  
Viv shook her head briefly.  
Katie squeezed her hand. 'I guess Lisa has something in store for you - good for you girl. She looks hot in her suit.'  
Viv nodded.  
Almost simultaneously, Lisa and Ruesha joined them. Before Ruesha could say anything, Katie said: 'Shall we go home, babe? I've got a bit of headache.'  
Ruesha was surprised, she was pretty sure she wasn't telling the truth, but something in Katie's behaviour told her to immediately agree. 'Sure babe, let's go.'  
‘Shall we go as well, babe?’ Lisa asked. ‘I think we need to recover from all this art.’ Viv smiled and nodded, feeling excited.

Outside, they hugged and kissed Katie and Ruesha. Katie squeezed Viv’s hand and winked. ‘Have fun’, she whispered. Viv smiled. ‘Thanks’.


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv put her hands on Lisa’s hips and pulled her body closer to hers. Then her hands wandered over her beautiful ass. She even tried to unbutton Lisa’s pants now. Lisa grabbed her wrist and said: ‘What are you doing? I think I already made myself perfectly clear that I’m in charge here.'

During the drive home, they didn’t say much. Every now and then, Viv felt Lisa’s eyes on her. She didn’t dare to look back because she was afraid she couldn’t drive properly after that. In their street, Viv parked the car and turned off the engine. She looked at Lisa who smiled at her. ‘Thanks for driving, babe. I might reward you for that, later today.’  
Viv blushed, she wanted this girl so badly.  
‘Let’s go inside’, Lisa said. 

When they’d closed the front door, Lisa pushed Viv against it, putting her hands on her hips and giving her a long, soft kiss on the mouth, her tongue playing with Viv's. Kissing Lisa always felt so amazing and her lips were so soft and warm. Viv put her hands on Lisa’s hips and pulled her body closer to hers. Then her hands wandered over her beautiful ass. She even tried to unbutton Lisa’s pants now. Lisa grabbed her wrist and said: ‘What are you doing? I think I already made myself perfectly clear that I’m in charge here.' To prove what she was saying, she pinched Viv’s nipples through her blouse. 

Lisa started unbuttoning Viv's blouse, slowly. After every button she opened, she gave Viv a long, wet, warm kiss. When her blouse was completely open, Lisa touched Vivs abs, looking at them in admiration. They were so impressive and muscular, yet her skin was so soft - Lisa could touch her body whole day long without getting bored. ‘Take it off and put it on the cupboard over there’, Lisa said. Viv did what she was told, and stood in front of her girl again, who was checking her out shamelessly. 

‘You are so incredibly horny today, Viv. I just can’t believe what I’m seeing. What am I supposed to do about that, babe, hm?’ And as she said that, Lisa unbuttoned the button and zipper of her pants again, and touched her panties. The fabric of her panties was very moist; Lisa touched her pussy through her panties and pushed the fabric against her pussy. 

‘Oh my’, Lisa said. ‘You are really horny. She let her fingers slide into her panties now and felt the wetness of her pussy on her hand. Viv closed her eyes, pushing her body against Lisa’s hand more firmly. Lisa let her girl play for a while, she enjoyed both the sight and the feeling of her girl trying to push her clit in her cupping hands. When she touched her clit a couple of times, Viv surprised her by reaching her climax all of a sudden. She bent her knees a little, her pussy leaning on her hand, breathing quickly. 

‘Wait a minute’, Lisa said, ‘her hand still in Viv’s panties, ‘did you just come?’  
‘Uhm yeah.’ Viv said shyly.  
Lisa had to hide a fond laugh. Her shy, horny girl had already been so turned on that just some light touches on her clit had been enough to make her come. She loved it, but of course, she wasn't going to show that. In fact, she could perfectly use this to make her girlfriend ‘suffer’. 

Lisa removed her hand from Viv’s panties and pinched both her nipples through her bra. ‘Did I give you permission to come already?’  
‘No, but..’  
Lisa pinched her nipples again. ‘No. You didn’t ask me anything, you just thought it would be OK to do this. Well, it’s not. And I can tell you: you are not getting away with this very lightly. Now go to the bedroom.’


	6. Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv was so ready for this, she spread her legs, showing Lisa how badly she wanted this. But Lisa had only just begun playing.

Viv obeyed and Lisa followed her. ‘Undress yourself’, Lisa commanded. Viv obeyed, and when she was naked, Lisa looked at her, touched her, pinched her, showing her she was hers. She loved this lean, strong body, those long legs and arms, her abs, her ass, her small breasts, her shaven pussy. She stroked her inner thighs and noticed they were very wet. She ran her fingers through her wet folds, her pussy was literally dripping with desire, such a wonderful sight. Viv moaned, closed her eyes.

Lisa wanted to see that gorgeous pussy from close range, she loved to watch her swollen clit pulsating with desire, her soaking wet hole that craved to be fucked so good… she loved to lick her towards an incredible climax.. but Lisa craved for some pleasure for her own body first. And Viv was going to help her with that.

‘Lie down on the bed, on your back’, Lisa said. Viv did what she was told - she felt so naked, so vulnerable, and she loved every second of it. Lisa opened a drawer, and then gave something to Viv. ‘Put this on’. It took Viv a few seconds before she realised it was a blindfold. Lisa never ceased to surprise her. She put the blindfold on, and lay down again, feeling even more vulnerable now. ‘Spread your legs, babe’, Lisa said. Viv obeyed, feeling excited about what was going to come. But Lisa only told her to spread her legs because she wanted to look at her gorgeous pussy, she certainly wasn't planning to touch it yet. She brought her face close to it and then blew a bit of air against her clit. Viv moaned softly. ‘Do you feel that?’, Lisa asked.  
‘Yeah’  
Lisa blew again, enjoying Viv’s reaction and then took off her pants and panties. Viv thought she recognized the sound, but didn’t really know what was going on - was she undressing? ‘I have a very special task for you today babe - you are going to make me come. How about that?’  
‘I’d love to make you come’, Viv said.  
‘Very good.’  
She felt the bed dip next to her head, and right after that, she also felt the bed dip to the other side of her head. Lisa had just put both knees on each side of her head, so her naked pussy was right above Viv’s head. Viv got really horny now - Lisa sitting on her face was one of the most exciting, intimate things she could imagine. She loved licking her, smelling her, feeling her juices running over her face. Lisa sank down a bit, so her pussy was close enough to Viv’s face, who started licking her immediately. Despite being blindfolded, she could easily find Lisa's clit. Oh, the taste of her, the smell of her, the wetness, it felt so good… Lisa moaned, rocked her pussy up and down, sometimes making it almost impossible for Viv to keep on licking her clit. So Viv put both hands on her ass, and pushed her down so she could lick her pussy more firmly.

Slowly, Lisa was reaching her climax, sinking a bit deeper, so Viv was capable of licking and sucking her clit exactly the way Lisa liked it. And wow, how good Viv was at that. She licked and sucked as if her life depended on it, causing Lisa to moan loudly. When she came, a climax that seemed to be endless, she sank down, her hot and wet pussy softly leaning on Viv’s face, who was covered with her juices now. Viv softly kissed her folds, tasted her. She enjoyed this so much...

When Lisa had come to her senses a bit, she pushed herself up, stood next to the bed and gave Viv a kiss. ‘That was incredible, babe’, Lisa said. Viv smiled, still blindfolded, her face soaking wet. Lisa didn’t remove the blindfold until she had put on her panties and pants again.   
Once her blindfold was off, Viv’s eyes had to get used to the light a little and then she looked up at Lisa, who was standing next to the bed, fully dressed again. Viv swallowed, she was so gorgeous, looking so feminine and strict.

Lisa smiled down at her again. 'That was so amazing, I think you deserve a little reward.' And she reached down to touch her pussy, let two fingers slide into her and fucked her. Viv was so ready for this, she spread her legs, showing Lisa how badly she wanted this. But Lisa had only just begun playing.

She commanded Viv to put on the blindfold again and to lie down on the bed. 'And spread your legs for me, really wide, I want to see that gorgeous, wet pussy of yours.' Viv did as she was told, feeling helpless and horny.  
Lisa went to the kitchen, and when she came back after a few minutes, she stood still for a minute, looking down at her blindfolded girl, who had her legs spread exactly as she had commanded her to do. It was such a fantastic view, not only that beautiful, soaking wet pussy, but also the fact that her girlfriend had completely surrendered to her, without hesitation. The fact that her cool, often a bit shy girlfriend did this, made Lisa incredibly happy. She loved this girl so much, and it was obvious her girl felt the same way about her.  
Lisa stepped forward and Viv heard her put something on the bedside table. 

Viv felt the bed dip next to her as Lisa brought her face towards Viv's pussy. Viv could feel the warmth of her face close to her wetness. She held her breath, not knowing what to expect.  
For a minute, Lisa watched her pussy, almost touching it with her lips. She loved to see the wetness dripping from her hole, which was wide open, craving for her touch. Viv's chest went up and down quickly, she was convinced that Lisa could be kissing her pussy every second now, and she was craving for it.  
God, Lisa would love to fuck her right now, and lick her towards a powerful orgasm, but then she controlled herself and forced herself to do what she had been planning to do. And that would give both of them so much pleasure, Lisa thought, smiling in anticipation.


	7. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa plays a naughty game with Viv - a correct answer will lead to pleasure, wrong answers will lead to pain.

‘We’re going to play a naughty game', Lisa said. ‘I’ve got four sorts of chocolates with me. If you guess one right, it will lead to pleasure. Giving the wrong answer however, will lead to pain. And as I don't want you to choke, I want you to sit on your knees.'  
Viv had known her for so long now, but this even surprised her. Only her sweet, sexy, wild girl could come up with a naughty game like this. She wondered how much longer she could handle her teasing, but she also had to admit she loved to be treated like this.

As Viv sat down on her knees, Lisa said: 'Put your hands behind your back.'  
Viv did what she was told - she heard the sound of metal and she felt Lisa's hands putting something cold around her wrists. Then there was a clicking sound, and Viv realised she was handcuffed.   
So there she was, naked, on her knees, incredibly wet, blindfolded and handcuffed. Lisa could do anything to her - only the thought of that almost made her come.

'Stick out your tongue.' Viv obeyed and tasted the chocolate Lisa had put in her mouth: 'Easy. Peanut M&Ms', Viv said, trying to act cool.  
'Very good! You're entitled to some pleasure now.' She pushed two fingers against her entrance, and let her fingertips slide in and out of her. Viv sank down, trying to feel her girlfriend's fingers deeper inside of her, but Lisa was alert enough to prevent Viv from doing that. 'No, babe. I decide how much pleasure you're getting. Besides, this is enough anyway. Let's go for the second one'.

Lisa put the second piece of chocolate in Viv’s tongue. 'Mars', Viv said but she was wrong, it was one of those Cadbury bars. 'Oh, that's such a shame babe, this will lead to pain.' And before Viv knew it, Lisa bit her left nipple and then her right nipple, immediately followed by some pinching. She moaned. It hurt, but in a surprisingly good way. She felt her pussy and inner thighs were becoming wetter every second.

Lisa in the meantime, had picked up the third piece, and put it in Viv's mouth. 'Crunchie', Viv said.   
'Very good! Pleasure!', and Lisa bent forward and licked and sucked her clit. Viv was so sensitive, she was on the verge of coming now… Lisa noticed that and stopped right on time, smiling when she saw Viv’s desperate face expression.   
'Don't be so eager, babe', Lisa teased her. 'The game isn't over yet.' 

Putting the fourth piece in her mouth, she said: 'The last one, babe. If you are right, you will get lots of pleasure. But if you're wrong… it will be painful. Very painful.'

Viv tasted the piece of chocolate, she knew she had had this bar before, but she had no idea what it was called. She could hardly concentrate on this game anymore - she felt so horny that it was almost overwhelming. 'I.. I don't know', she whispered.  
'It's a Twirl bar, babe. Such a shame, pain it is. And as I warned you: this will be really painful. But you deserve it.'   
She pinched her nipples again, pretty hard, and bit them right afterwards. Viv held her breath for a second and moaned.   
She bit and pinched her nipples once again, causing Viv to moan again. Her nipples were extremely sensitive now. 'That hurts, doesn't it?' Lisa asked. And before Viv could even answer, she bit her nipples for a third time. Viv bent forward and held her breath.  
'Yeah, you deserved this, and you know that.' Viv just sat there on her knees, blindfolded, handcuffed, her nipples hard and painfully sensitive - all she was craving for now, was Lisa to release her.


	8. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa finally releases Viv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this story

Lisa removed the blindfold, so Viv could admire Lisa in her suit once more. Viv noticed she had unbuttoned her blouse a bit, so her bra was partly visible - Viv just had to look. 'Do you like what you see?', Lisa asked, amused.  
'Yeah.'   
Lisa smiled. 'I love what I see, too.' She looked at her horny, naked, vulnerable girl. 'Put your knees a bit further apart', she commanded.

Lisa decided Viv had suffered enough.  
'Are you ready for some pleasure?'  
'Yes', Viv whispered.  
'How ready are you? Show me', and as she said that, she put two fingers against her entrance.  
Almost like a predator, Viv sank down on her fingers, and let her pussy swallow them, moving up and down, riding her fingers very eagerly.  
'Oh babe, look at you, my horny girl, craving to be fucked. Now let me do the work for you, OK?'  
She started fucking her, slowly, very slowly, as deep as she could get. Viv moaned, this was exactly how she liked it, Lisa totally controlling her. Her pussy was so wet and wide open, that Lisa decided to add a third finger, and see how Viv would react to that. ‘Oh God yes’, Viv said. ‘Yes.’

Lisa smiled, fucking her with three fingers now, still slowly and deep. With one hand, Lisa held Viv's ass, fucking her with the other hand, pushing her fingers deep into that gorgeous wet pussy.  
For a couple of minutes, she kept on fucking her like this - as she knew how much her girl loved this. She was moaning all the time, her eyes closed, her small breasts moving along with the slow rythm she was fucking her in.   
After a few minutes, Viv begged softy: ‘Please’.   
Lisa knew exactly what she wanted now, but she didn’t give in immediately. ‘I couldn't hear that, babe.’ she teased.  
‘Please, faster', Viv repeated. ‘Please, fuck me faster.'

Lisa gave in to her, increasing her pace, going as deep as she could with three fingers, pumping into that gorgeous wet pussy. She fucked her so hard now, she was afraid of hurting Viv, but according to her face and the way she moved her body, she was really enjoying this.   
She felt so vulnerable, sitting on her knees, her hands behind her back, Lisa fucking her so hard and deep, and there was nothing she could do about it. She was totally hers.

Lisa removed her hand from Viv's ass now and rubbed her clit with her finger. Within seconds, Viv's body seemed to explode, she came so fiercely that Lisa had to catch her. She leaned forward against Lisa, her hands still behind her back, breathing quickly and moaning softly. Lisa stroked her hair, and reached around her to unlock the handcuffs, in which she succeeded surprisingly fast. Viv put her arms around her girl.

'Oh babe', Lisa said, pushing her on her back, 'why don't you lie down.'  
Viv did, feeling warm and satisfied, putting her elbows behind her head, and watched Lisa slowly undressing herself.   
'I need to feel your naked body against mine now', Lisa smiled.  
'Yeah', Viv smiled, 'I need that too. You are so beautiful.’  
Lisa blushed lightly and continued undressing.   
Naked, Lisa lay down next to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her. 'Did you enjoy yourself this afternoon?' Lisa asked.  
'Nah not really, Viv smirked.  
They giggled.   
'Seriously, this was amazing. This chocolate game, how on earth do you come up with these things?'  
'I know you love chocolate', Lisa said dryly.  
They both laughed and they were silent for a moment, holding each other.

Then Viv said: 'Jesus, you fucked me in an art gallery today'  
'Yeah, I never knew art made you so horny babe', Lisa said, causing them to chuckle both.  
Viv: 'Maybe you didn't notice, but I love this new suit of yours.'  
'Yeah, there were some indications that made that clear to me', Lisa said, and they both laughed. 

They just lay next to each other for at least fifteen minutes, enjoying the feeling of their naked bodies touching each other. They whispered sweet words, stroking each other softly. 'Oh, babe, your face', Lisa giggled. Viv's face was still wet, a mix of Lisa's juices and sweat. Viv smiled, feeling deliciously tired and sleepy, but Lisa had other plans in store for her. 

She lay down on top of Viv, her knee against Viv's pussy. She loved the feeling of her soaking wet pussy on her leg.   
Although Viv was longing for a nap, her desire for more pleasure was immediately fuelled by the feeling of Lisa's leg between hers. Viv pushed her wet pussy down onto Lisa's knee, moving her body slowly . 'You're insatiable', Lisa smiled, 'I love that. And you're lucky, because I've been wanting to lick you whole day long now, so that's what I'm going to do. Besides some other things', she winked. Viv moaned in anticipation.  
She sat down on her knees between Viv's legs and told her to spread them and to pull up her knees. 'Very good. I love your pussy so much, do you know that? It's so beautiful, it really is.' 

She kissed it, just with her lips, causing a mild electrical shock in Viv's body. Lisa kissed her again and again, just using her lips. Viv loved it, it felt so good, and she knew it was only just the start of the pleasure her girl would give her. Lisa now licked and kissed her folds and then pushed her tongue in her entrance as far as she could. This feeling was so incredible - Viv’s pussy seemed to open even further to welcome her tongue as deep inside her as possible. 

‘Oh God, yes’, she whispered. Lisa smiled, she really loved to give her girl the perfect pleasure. Lisa now started playing with her by pushing one fingertip in her, two fingertips, three, one again, three, two… just her fingertips. Viv pulled up her knees further to show Lisa how eager she was to welcome more. Lisa saw it, she noticed how open and ready her pussy was, and started fucking her, using two fingers. Deep, hard, and pretty fast, because she knew her pussy was still sensitive from her previous climax, so she probably wouldn't enjoy a long lasting buildup. 

When Lisa started licking her clit, Viv had the feeling her pussy was being set on fire. It felt so good, it almost hurt. Lisa fucked her so good, licking her clit and sucking on it softly - the ultimate combination. Every muscle fiber in Viv’s body seemed to be activated now, she pushed herself up a little and lay down on her elbows, looking at her girl who had her head between her legs, sucking and licking her clit so passionately. When she came, she let herself fall down on her back again, her muscles feeling tight, her body shaking lightly. Lisa didn’t stop licking and fucking her until she felt the muscles in Viv’s pussy contracting. 

When her climax was over, Lisa sat down between her legs for a while, enjoying the sight of her dripping pussy and her still swollen clit which was glistening proudly. Lisa saw Viv looking at her and said: ‘I’m sorry, I was still admiring your pussy, it’s so gorgeous.’ Viv raised both eyebrows, shyly. Lisa kissed it once again and then lay down next to Viv. ‘It looks like a work of art to me’. They both laughed. ‘You really are crazy’, Viv said, lovingly.

***


End file.
